Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom/Cast and crew
The following is a complete list of the cast and crew, credited and uncredited, for . Those with more than one job on the crew are listed more than once for the sake of completion. Cast Main cast * Chris Pratt as Owen GradyFord, R. (2017, April 25). Jeff Goldblum Joins 'Jurassic World' Sequel (Exclusive). Retrieved from http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/heat-vision/jeff-goldblum-joins-jurassic-world-sequel-997569 * Bryce Dallas Howard as Claire Dearing * Rafe Spall as Eli Millshttp://jurassicoutpost.com/rafe-spall-reveals-character-name-jurassic-world-fallen-kingdom/ * Justice Smith as Franklin Webb * Daniella Pineda as Dr. Zia Rodriguez * James Cromwell as Sir Benjamin Lockwood * Toby Jones as Gunnar Eversol * Ted Levine as Ken Wheatley * Jeff Goldblum as Dr. Ian Malcolm * B.D. Wong as Dr. Henry WuWong, B. D. (2017, February 18). photograph. Retrieved from https://www.instagram.com/p/BQqdJ2AjAbq/ * Geraldine Chaplin as Iris Carroll * Isabella Sermon as Maisie Lockwood * Robert Emms as Jackhttps://www.cnet.com/how-to/jurassic-world-fallen-kingdom-release-date-cast-plot-and-rumors/ * Peter Jason as Senator Sherwood Supporting cast * Kevin Layne as Sub Pilot * John Schwab as Tech Operator * Sam Redford as Helicopter Pilot * Charlie Rawes as Lead Mercenary * Patrick Crowley as Prop Plane Pilot * Alex Dower as Anton Orlov * Honey Holmes as Russian Girlfriend * Neil Bishop as Russian Bidder * Philippa Thomas as Philippa Thomas * Ronan Summers as Brutish Mercenary * Cory Peterson as Committee Chairman * Jeremy Gilbert as Hero Tracker * Victor Gardener as Crewman * Daryl Kwan as Another Bidder * Eric Kofi-Abrefa as Helicopter Merc * Ben Peel as Helicopter Merc * Mark Griffin as Helicopter Merc * Paul Sockett as Bearded Merc * Doug Robson as Mercenary in Tunnel * Gil Kolirin as Mill's Man * Nathan Florence as Surfer * Bryan Phillips as Surfer * Mitchell L. Johnson as Jungle Merc Extras The following list of extras is taken from IMDbwww.imdb.com/title/tt4881806/fullcredits?ref_=tt_cl_sm#cast . * Chris Adams as Mercenary * David Olawale Ayinde as Reporter * Paul Blackwell as Suit * Thomas Brungardt Esq. as Mercenary * Peter Coe as Bodyguard * Emanuel Coelho as Airship Ground Crew * Ian Copley-Johnson as Boat Crew * Shaun Dunnigan as Mercenary * Daniel Eghan as Boat Crew * Faith Fay as Mercenary * Mike Firth as Senator's Aide * Jeremy Gilbert as Lead Tracker * Vincent Hao as Child * Juke Hardy as Lockwood Mercenary * Jo Hart as Screaming Woman * John Heartstone as Pool Player * Karlos Herrero as Boat Crew * Colin Howells as Extra * Baser Ince as Bodyguard * Gary Kiely as Evil Businessman * Andrew Kybett as Barman * Kevin Layne as Submarine Pilot * Kamil Lemieszewski as Auction Dinosaur Buyer * Angela Lewis-Wright as American Senator * Lynda Lim as Wealthy Bidder * Daniel Lonergan as Mercenary * Neil MacKinnon as Mercenary * Raid Matwi as Mercenary * Lee Mayo as Mercenary Driver * Richard James Montgomery as Mercenary Driver * Feizal Mowlabocus as Jungle Mercenary * Emeson Nwolie as Bodyguard * Temi Omotosho as DWP Employee * Rajeev Pahuja as Park Visitor * Jordan Parsons as Boat Crew * Jag Patel as Saudi Royals Auction Consultant * Adam Prickett as Lockwood Handler * Jacqueline Ramnarine as Corporate Court Room Special Agent * Charlie Rawes as Lead Mercenary * Nigel Rixon as Mercenary HGV Driver * Deborah Rock as U.S. Senate * Alex Sark-Geissler as Lockwood Mercenary * Danny Sheppard as Driver * Jason Shillingford as Boat Crew * Matthew Sproit as Extra * Daniel Stisen as Russian Bodyguard * Jason Szabo as Jungle Mercenary * Fran Targ as Auction Guest * Saint Thompson as Jungle Tracker * Robbie Waite as Laboratory Technician * Cleavandor Wright as Combat Medic * Pauline Yong as Extra * Robert Moore as Jungle Worker * Tommy Yanchuck as Jungle Worker Crew Directed by Produced by Writing credits references Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom: cast